Sonic and Rouge's New Married Life
by Trent-Friend
Summary: A re-uploaded and slightly edited story not written by me
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Rougeʼs New Married Life

Chapter 1: The Wedding

It was Saturday Morning at 10:25 am, the wedding of Sonic and Rouge is about to begin. Sonic was just finishing putting his tux on along with his tie. And as Rouge was putting her wedding dress on for her big wedding today.

"Yo Sonic, I canʼt believe youʼre getting married to rouge today" Said Vector

"Yeah man, its going be a new life between me and Rouge. Now that weʼre getting married, things will change for the two of us"

"Well I wish you both a happy future Sonic"

"Thanks Vector now its show time"

( _With Rouge and Topez_ )

"Rouge youʼre finally getting married to Sonic today, how exciting" Said Topaz

"Yeah, to tell you the truth Topaz. Sonic is like everything to me and he means the world to me"

"I hear ya and this wedding is going to be beautiful"

"I know and I canʼt wait to spend the rest of my life with him after we get married"

"yeah and youʼre lucky to have Sonic to be your husband. Congratulations Rouge"

"Thank you Topaz. Now letʼs get this show on the rode"

Moments later, everyone took their seat. And the music is playing, as everyone look and stand up as the bride is walking up to the aisle where Sonic is standing at. As rouge got to the Aisle where Sonic is, the preacher asked the people to have a seat.

"We gather here today to the lovely and beautiful wedding of Sonic the Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat. Any one you two like to say anything before we get to the main event" Said the Preacher

"Yes I have something to say. Sonic, I just want to say, youʼre everything to me, youʼre the world to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sonic"

"Rouge I was going to say the same thing too you Rouge and youʼre like a beautiful angel that brings me happiness"

Everyone started to say aww to the couples as the continued getting married.

"If there's anyone object to this wedding, you may speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one has ever said a word. So they resume moving on.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Do you take Rouge The Bat as your faithful,honest, and truthful Wife to give her your honesty and be truthful to her as your Beautiful Wife"

"I Do"

"And Rouge The Bat, you take Sonic The Hedgehog to be your caring and loving Husband, to always have in you and trust Sonic as your Loving Husband"

"I Do"

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride"

Sonic and Rouge kissed as the people cheer them and congratulated them as the 2 walk from the Aisle happy.

End Of Chapter 1, Chapter 2 is on its way…

This story is also a favorite story of mine that got taken down that I'm re-uploading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Married Life

2 months has passed Since Sonic and Rouge got married. They moved out of the small apartment they had and bought a new house with an ocean view. Sonic was relived that it wasn't too close to the water which sweeten the greatness of the house for him. Now itʼs a beautiful morning as they were still sleeping silently. Rouge was the first one up and she looks at her admired how peaceful he looked when slept, so she decided to watch him til he woke up. Sonic woke up 3 minutes later and start to stare at his wifeʼs beautiful eyes.

"Good morning handsome" Rouge said with a wink.

"Good morning to you too beautiful. How was your sleep?"

"Good and yours"

"Same. you just wake up?"

"Yeah. Iʼm about to go make us some breakfast honey. What would you like to eat hubby?"

"Surprise me babe"

"Ok"

Rouge began to get out of bed, head to the kitchen and starts to cook breakfast. Sonic gets out of bed and takes his shower. After he got out of the shower, he then put some lotion on his body and put his white boxers on, cargo white shorts on, black T-shirt, and black socks on and headed to the kitchen. Sonic walks up to Rouge and he put his hands on her hips.

"Mmm smells good, let me guess. Youʼre fixing cinnamon rolls and bacon for breakfast right?" Sonic asked.

"Thatʼs correct honey. Iʼm glad that I have a great husband like you."

"And Iʼm glad to have a great beautiful wife like you Rouge."

"Awww babe give me a kiss" Said Rouge as she and Sonic gave each other a small kiss on the lips

Rouge finished making breakfast. She made her and Sonicʼs plate and they sat down and enjoy their breakfast meal. Sonic got up and pour a glass of orange juice for himself and Rouge. After they finish their breakfast, Rouge then gets up and gets the plate, but Sonic insist that heʼll clean the plates. Rouge went to the bathroom and took her shower. After she got her shower, she put some lotion on her body, and put on her white tank top that showed a lot of cleavage, a white thong that Sonic liked, blue tight denim jeans that made her booty pop out more, and white socks on. Rouge went down stairs where she sees her husband watching TV, so she sits next to him and cuddle up on him.

"Sonic…"

"Yes"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well… now that Eggman has retired, I donʼt have any plans for today, so I get to spend time with my beautiful wife" Said Sonic

"Aww Sonic. She swooned and kissed him on the cheek. "Well I was thinking that we can go out and have some fun today"

"Sure thing babe. Where would you like to go?"

"Weʼll how about we go see a show today"

"A show sounds nice. Ok letʼs go get our shoes on"

"Ok"

Sonic and rouge got on their shoes on. Sonic was wearing Black Nike Griffeys, a gold chain on his neck, and black hat on his head. Rouge put on her White Jordan Retro's , her sunglasses, and got her purse. Sonic got the car keys and his wallet and headed downstairs to meet up with his wife.

"Youʼre ready to go babe"

"Yes I am honey"

"Ok then letʼs go and have some fun"

Sonic and Rouge left out the house and they got into the car and drove off. Sonic and Rouge was riding in Rouge's Mercedes AMG c63 as they were heading to a show. When they got there, they parked the car and headed to the show. They went to the comedy show and took their seat. Soon the comedian began to start making people laugh. The comedian was making people laugh. Sonic and Rouge were laughing just as hard as everyone else.

1 hour later…

The show ended as everyone was coming out the show. Sonic and Rouge came out and they headed to their car. Rouge spotted the person to ask him to take a picture of her and her husband Sonic.

"Hey can you take a picture with of me and my handsome husband with my camera" Rouge asked the person

"Yeah sure thing"

The person takes the camera and gets ready to take the picture. Sonic and Rouge were holding each other and the person takes the picture.

"Thank you sir, you have a blessed day"

"Thank you, you too man"

Sonic and rouge got into their Mercedes and left out. Sonic starts to put in some Plies new mixtape Aristotle. He then put on his favorite track: Bitch A Hoe.

"Honey I didnʼt know you listen to Plies" Said Rouge

"Yeah babe, Plies is my favorite rapper."

"Oh ok"

"Yeah so what you wanna do now babe?"

"Well… I was thinking that we can go to see a jazz concert I heard about it yesterday honey"

"Ok where is it at honey?"

"10 miles away from here"

"Ok letʼs go see whoʼs performing"

Sonic and Rouge drove off to the Jazz concert. Sonic found a space to park and they headed to the jazz concert and it was Will Downing that was performing. He was performing the song: I Try. As the Song played, some people start to dance. Sonic and Rouge began to slow dance to the song. As they were dancing, they look into each otherʼs eyes and they began to kiss. They weʼre feeling the song and they continue to kiss. Some people look at the Sonic and Rouge as they were still kissing. They didnʼt even pay attention of the people so they just continue to dance and kiss each other. After the song was over, they people began to clap as the songs was over. Sonic and Rouge stopped kissing still holding each other.

"Sonic, Iʼm having a great time today, this is the best day Iʼve ever had"

"Me too honey, Iʼm glad I got this time to spend time with you honey. I love you"

"I love you too darling. Iʼll be right back, I just need to use the rest room"

"Ok babe, take your time"

"Rouge went to the girl restroom. After she uses the bathroom, she got out the rest room but she was stopped by someone"

"Hello Rouge…"

"Shadow… What are you doing here"

"I came to see you. Rouge I need you, why did you marry Sonic?"

"Because I needed someone that I can spend the rest of my life with and Sonic became that someone. He is everything to me Shadow, All you do is treat me like Iʼm a fucking hoe"

"Babe I didnʼt mean that. Iʼm sorry for what I said to you in the past. Letʼs work things out babe"

"Iʼm not your babe Shadow. Iʼm married now, Sonicʼs name is written all over my lustful body and there is no one can take that away from him. Especially you"

"Rouge donʼt be like that babe. Please I need you to come back to me, letʼs get married and try to work things out ok?"

"No I don't want to go back with you. Just leave me the fuck alone Shadow. Good Bye"

Rouge left and went back to Sonic just sitting on the table waiting for his wife.

"Hey honey what took you so long? you have to get something or did you just went for a walk after you finished using the bathroom"

"Yeah I just took a walk, Shadow was behind me and ask me to go back with him, but I said no to him"

"WHAT?! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Sonic got up to go look for Shadow and straighten him out.

Rouge grabbed his arm and pulled him back "Sonic calm down told him off ok? I won't let him touch me baby."

"...ok Rouge...are you hungry?

"Yeah I am. Letʼs go to a nice restaurant, I know a place Topaz told me about it"

"Oh letʼs go babe"

Sonic and Rouge left out the Jazz concert and got into their Mercedes and drove off. Then 5 minutes later, they parked their Mercedes and went to this Restaurant called: The Chill Meal. They walked inside and look at the waiter.

"Hello how may I help you guys today"

"Table for 2 please"

"Right this way sir"

The waiter took the married couple to their table.

"Iʼll be back for your drink order"

"Ok thank you sir. This is a nice place to eat babe. Topaz told you about this place?"

"Yes, when we finish our missions, we just come here sometimes to eat"

"Oh ok glad you showed me this place."

The Waiter walk towards the married couple to take their drink order.

"What do you beautiful couple like to drink?"

"I would take sprite and sheʼll take coke please."

"Ok coming right up"

"Wow my handsome husband know what his wife like to drink. I just love it when you order things like that honey"

"Anything for you babe"

"mm hmm…"

The waiter came back with their drinks. Then the waiter starts to take their order.

"What are you guys want to order"

"I would like to order steak with the barbecue on top"

"Iʼll have the grilled chicken with the alfredo sauce on top"

"Ok coming right up"

The waiter took their orders and left. Sonic and Rouge waited patiently for their order. Finally their orders just arrived, they were enjoying their meal. After they finished their food, they waited for their check. When the check arrived, Sonic paid the check and the married couple left .As they were heading to their Mercedes, they spotted someone was waiting there for something.

"Shadow… What are you doing here on my car" Rouge asked

"Rouge you donʼt deserve him. You deserve me"

"Shadow I already told you. Iʼm with Sonic and Iʼm happy to be with him"

"Shadow just let it go. I love her and Iʼm happy to be with her. Try go see another girl"

"NO! Rouge is the only one that want to be with, now Rouge please come back to me. Letʼs try to work things out"

"No I want you to leave me alone. Sonic is like everything to me Shadow, now please leave me alone"

Sonic got into his car and Rouge was about to get in the car, Shadow stopped her.

"Shadow move"

"NO! Youʼre coming with me right now"

"GET OFF ME"

Shadow took Rougeʼs arm and yanked her and taking her to his car, Sonic stopped him and pushes him.

"Rouge, get in the car and wait for me. Here is the car keys"

"Thank you Sonic"

"ROUGE NO!"

"Shadow leave her alone"

"FUCK YOU"

Moments later, Shadow pulls out his gun and pointed at Sonic. Rouge look at the back of the car and sees Shadow pointed a gun at Sonic. She gets out the car and went to the scene.

"SHADOW donʼt do this"

"Oh Iʼm going to do it Rouge. After I kill him, youʼre going to be with me"

"Shadow… NO!"

Just as Rouge going to stop Shadow put he pulled the trigger and shot Sonic in the chest. The Police were on the way and Shadow flee from the scene. Sonic was on the ground got shot and Rouge got down to her knees and hold her husband into her arms.

"SOMEONE CALLED THE AMBULANCE…. Babe please donʼt die on me"

Minutes later, the ambulance came and take Sonic to the hospital as soon as possible. Rouge got into her Mercedes and drove to the hospital.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hospital

* * *

As the ambulances arrived to the hospital, they took Sonic and rushed him into a room as fast as possible. Rouge got there a bit fast than the truck did and she rushed to the front desk. Her make up was running and she was shaking, for her this was the worst night.

"What do you mean they aren't here yet?!" she yelled at the nurse

"Ma'am please calm down I'm sure they will be here in a matter minutes."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! MY HUSBAND JUST GOT SHOT BY MY DELUSIONAL EX AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

After she yelled that the ambulance arrives and burst through the doors she rushes to him

"Baby please stay with me, don't you die on me now blue boy or I'll kick your ass!".

He chuckled softly and gave her I weak thumbs up as they went into the operating room

Rouge sat outside and waited impatiently until theyʼre done with the surgery. 1 hour passed rouge was getting desperate and started praying.

"God? I don't know if your listen to me, but please let Sonic live. he is the best thing in my life right now. I like being a good guy I need him, so please don't take him from me."

The doctor comes out the room and headed towards Rouge.

"Doctor, how is he… Please tell me."

"Heʼll live."

"Oh thank god."

"Heʼll be back up in about 2 days. He lost some quite of blood during surgery. Can you tell me What happened?."

"Well doctor, a guy named Shadow. He came and try to take me by kidnapping me, then my husband tries to stop him. He me to get in the car so I can be safe. When I look at the mirror outside from the passenger seat, Shadow pulls out the gun. I tried to stop him but he shot Sonic and left."

"Oh my god, That one tragic incident. He is stable right now so would you like to go see your husband Rouge?"

"Yes thank you doctor."

"Youʼre welcome."

Rouge walks in the room and walks up to Sonic as he was still unconscious. Rouge gave Sonic a kiss on the forehead and Sonic wakes up.

"Hey Red…"

"Sonic… I thought I lost you back there. Now our day got ruined by the bastard shadow; he have to ruined everything. Sonic, Iʼm sorry I got you in this damn mess."

"Itʼs ok Rouge… I've been through worse. Iʼll protect you in anyway."

"Really…"

"Yes babe."

"Sonic, I love you soo damn much."

"I love you too Rouge…"

Rouge gave Sonic a kiss on the lips smoothly and sat down on the chair beside him.

"Rouge, you should be going to Your club right about now."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting close to opening time".

"Oh Thatʼs right. Get better by the time I comeback tomorrow ok?"

"I will and thanks. See you tomorrow Rouge, I love you".

"I love you too babe"

"Bye"

Rouge left out the hospital and headed to club rouge to get everything ready for business. Rouge got their and headed to her office but still worried about she was doing some paperwork, someone knock on the door.

"Come in"

Topaz came inside Rougeʼs office

"Hey Rouge, I thought Iʼve come by to see you"

"Hi…"

"Whatʼs wrong Rouge?"

"... Sonic is in the hospital"

"WHAT how, What happen?"

"Me and Sonic were on our way here,and from out of the dark, shadow was at our car waiting for me. He tried to get me to come back to him, but I told him no. When I was about to get in the car, Shadow grabbed me and tried to yank me out the car. Sonic got out the car and pushed Shadow, Sonic told me to get in the car so I did and lock all the doors to the car. I look at the mirror and Shadow pulls out a pistol and pointed at Sonic. I got out the car and tried to stop it, but Shadow pulled the trigger and shut Sonic and left"

"Oh my god… Iʼm sorry to hear that. Is Sonicʼs ok"

"Yeah heʼs ok, but he lost some quite of blood and he will get out of the hospital in 2 days"

"It's a good thing he is alive but still Iʼm sorry to hear that. Iʼll get the police to track him down"

"Thank you Topaz"

"Youʼre welcome Rouge"

Topaz gives Rouge a hug and left out the club. Rouge was still worrying about her husband.

4 hours later, the club begins to close, Rouge locked the entrance and headed to her car. She got in the car and drove off she got to her home, she went upstairs and took off her shoes. She then headed to her closet and put on pink T-shirt and took off her pants and left only her thong went to her drawer and pulled out her vibrator. she knew this wasn't the best but she missed her lover and had needs she wanted him to fill and since he wasn't here she had to do it her self, so she got a picture of him and masterbated.

Meanwhile at Shadowʼs house…

"Damn I know those cops are aftering me. No need to worry, Iʼm still going to eliminate Sonic. If itʼs the last thing I do and Iʼll have Rouge to myself. Yeah babe… you know Iʼm coming for you babe mmm hmm…" Said Shadow as he was looking at of Rouge picture wearing a Pink and Black lingerie

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clearing out some stress

* * *

It was a peaceful morning or at least as peaceful as it could get without sonic around. Rouge wakes up and started to stretching and yawning. She was still thinking about her husband and still worries about him she couldn't bear to be without and last night's activity didn't help very then gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen to makes herself a cup of coffee. She takes a sip of her cup and look at the window, thinking about her lovely husband.

"Oh Sonic… Why did Shadow have to shoot you. I canʼt believe that bastard Shadow"

Rouge was still looking through the window and then the phone rang. She picks up her phone and it was Topaz.

"Hello"

"Hey Rouge, are you feeling any better from last night?"

"Getting there but Iʼm still worried about him. I donʼt like seeing Sonic like this at the hospital"

"I know Rouge but just have Faith and Hope to your husband. Heʼll be out tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I Hope so"

"Ok then. So anyway, you want to hang out today to try to get rid of all the stress? Lord knows you need it."

"Yeah sure thatʼs sounds nice"

"Ok Iʼll see you at 10:25am"

"Ok see you there Topaz"

"Ok you too"

Rouge hung up the phone and she made her way to the shower. After finishing up and drying herself off, she put on some Jasmine lotion on and she put on her matching red bra and thong ,Purple T-Shirt, leggings and purple Nikes. She went to the living room and watch some television. 2 hours later there was a knock on the door and Rouge went to see who it and it was Topaz.

"Hey Rouge"

"Hey Topaz"

"You ready to go"

"Yeah Iʼm ready, letʼs go"

Topaz and Rouge left and they headed to the show to have a good time there. Although they were having a good time at the show, Rouge was still down from what happened last night.

"Rouge are you ok?"

"No Iʼm not ok itʼs just… Itʼs just Iʼm too worried about Sonic right now. I just donʼt know what to do right now with Sonic in the hospital"

"Hey itʼs going to be ok, cʼmon letʼs just go somewhere that you can clear your mind Rouge"

"Ok letʼs go"

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"Here you go Sonic, hereʼs some medicine for you to take" Said the nurse

"Thank you miss, Iʼm getting out of the hospital tomorrow. I canʼt wait to be with my beautiful wife" Said Sonic

"I know sheʼs been awfully worried about you"

"I know I'll make it all up to her tomorrow"

Hours later…

Topaz and Rouge went to the club to try to have a good time.

"Rouge are you sure you want be here tonight cus we can somewhere else"

"No itʼs ok, at least I can try to have a couple of drinks"

"Ok Rouge"

Topaz and Rouge began to have good time at the club. Rouge began to start drinking 5 cups of Strong vodka and became a lil drunk.

"Rouge I think you had enough"

"Hell no… Iʼm having a good time here. Now let me get to the dance floor"

Rouge went to the dance and starts to dance. She starts to move her hips and drop it low like a stripper. She walks towards the boy starts to grinding up against him. All the boys were up on Rouge and throwing money on her. Topaz knew this wasnʼt good. So she went towards Rouge.

"Rouge I think that's enough, what about you husband?"

"Sonic… He donʼt mind" She turns to the guy she was dancing with.

"hey cutie wanna get with me tonight" she slurred out.

"Sure thing shawty"

Topaz tried to stop her but the guy got his friend to hold her back.

"Oh brother, this is going to be worse"

Rouge and the guy left out of the club and they headed to Sonic and Rougeʼs house.

Meanwhile at the Hospital…

"Hi there doctor, what up?" Sonic asked

"Good news Sonic, I checked your status and youʼre 100% I guess you not only fast on your feet but also in healing too. You have been cleared to go now"

"Wow that is great news I thought I'd be here til tomorrow but this gives me a chance to surprise my wife"

Sonic put his own clothes back on and headed out the hospital. He took the bus home, got to his stop ran the rest of the way. He uses her keys and open the house door.

"Rouge… Babe Iʼm home. The doctor let me go early so I thought I surprised you." he said as he went to the fridge of the kitchen and grab a sprite

"Rouge?… Huh she must be asleep"

Seconds later, Sonic hears some moaning sounds. Sonic went upstairs to see whatʼs going on.

"OH yesss… Fuck me harder babe" Said Rouge

"Yeah girl you never had it like this. Call me daddy babe"

"Daddy"

"Louder"

" _ **DAAAAAADDY**_!"

Sonic was in complete shocked as he opened the door to sees Rouge on top of some guy.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS**!…" Said Sonic

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cheating

Silence filled the room. Rouge turned to the door to see her completely healed husband and like a speeding freight train, Reality hit her and she realized she was in an inescapable amount of deep shit.

Sonic's emotions were running a full on rampage inside of him. All he saw was red and he could swear he felt his fur darkening.

"Rouge, What the FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" He screams with rage finally showing itself in him.

Rouge was frozen like a deer in the head lights. Even if she was drunk she knew what she did would change everything for possibly ever.

"Sonic please…I thought you were still in the hospital" she said softly as heavy tears began to stream from her eyes.

"I was but the doctor let me go early because my quick recovery. I tried to call you but you never picked up. The car was still at the club but you weren't there so I figured dropped you off here. I thought I surprise you and I thought you was asleep and youʼre sleeping with that guy".Sonic growl as he notice

"Baby who the fuck is whiny pussy?" Said the man.

Rouge finally got a grip and quickly jumped off the man she was having a drunken affair with. She covers herself.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH THAT'S MY HUSBAND!" she yelled.

"Bitch I thought you were single!" the man says in shock.

Sonic grabs the man by his throat and his grip tightens every passing second. Rouge look at Sonic petrified as she witnessed his fur begin to turn black and his emerald eyes fade.

"Well let me bring you up to speed: She is not single,She married to me, and if you don't hurry up and get your shit and go, the only person you'll be calling bitch is death. Got it?"

He struggle to breathe but managed a nod. Sonic threw him to the floor and the guy quickly got his clothes, went downstairs, and left out their house.

Silence was all that was left in the room. Rouge just stared at him watching as his fur changed back into it's original color. She about to say something to him but Sonic beat her to it.

"Rouge really… ON OUR BED. Weʼve been married for 2 months and you FUCKING cheat on me in our bed?" he screams with tears running down his face.

"Sonic… Iʼm sorry, Iʼm truly sorry. I love you and you know I do Sonic… Please just come here and come closer to me honey we can work this out..."

"Work what out? the fact that I was shot and the moment I end up in the hospital you take the chance to fuck some guy while damn well knowing you were still married?!"

"No Sonic it's not like that I swear I lo-"

"You know what, forget this. Iʼm packing my shit and leaving you here and you can do whatever the fuck you want"

"NO SONIC PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY MY LOVE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN JUST DON'T GO!" She begs as he Starts to pack.

Sonic grabs his belonging and heads out but Rouge stopped him in front of the door.

"Please don't leave me baby I can't handle not being with you any longer. please stay here in the house at least?" she makes one last plea.

"I need be alone for a little while or I might do something I regret." he growled.

Sonic left out the room and he was about to leave the house as he got his car keys. Rouge tries to pull Sonic back and tries to embrace him into a kiss on the lips but Sonic smoothly shoves her on the ground and slammed the door as he left out the house. Rouge just sat on the ground and began to cry.

"Why me… Why did I do this to him…? Sonic Iʼm so sorry that I did this to you...I love you so much I hope you will forgive me..."She said sobbing. She made her way to the bedroom to cry herself to sleep.

To Be Continued…


End file.
